Uh oh
by Sasukeliker1
Summary: Gender-bender! Summary is inside. Warning:Oc's and OOC-ness. Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Opening note

**READ THIS FIRST!!!!!!!!! This is the character sort-of profile for the Saito sisters in a lot of my stories but mostly now for 'Uh-oh'. Don't flame the names!**

_Summary- A mission opponent disappears in the middle of battle but not before doing a strange jutsu. What will the jutsu do? Will there be chaos? Gender-bender!_

**Usagi Himaro-**

- previously known as Usagi Saito

- oldest

- earth bender/earth style jutsu

- [weapon] three bladed staff-bottom blade has curved spikes to hold and rip the opponent and the other two blades are serrated

- dirty blond hair just past her shoulders with blood red streaks

- amethyst purple eyes that change to Sharingan

- tight black shirt with baggy black pants and chains

- [noticed by her] dark, heavy eyeliner/ multiple ear piercings

**Kimiko Saito-**

- second youngest

- fire bender/ fire style jutsu

- [weapon] double katanas that join with her fire bending and can get white hot-burning the opponent as well as cutting them

- black hair to her knees and it has a red shine in the sunlight

- blood red eyes that just switch to Sharingan

- a green tube top with normal shinobi pants

- [noticed by her] Japanese character tattoo of 'Death' on her left shoulder

**Ammorie no Kaze-**

- previously known as Ammorie Saito

- second oldest

-air bender/air style jutsu

- [weapon] air/ anything that she's hidden under her clothes/ bloodline

- white hair to her elbows with blood red and black streaks

- [eyes are covered by bandages so basically nobody knows what they look like except for the youngest Yumi....by accident] [what her exact bloodline is is also unknown]

- a long sleeve black shirt with hanging sleeves and normal shinobi pants (she has a lot of weapons hidden underneath)

- [noticed by her] deadly aura

**Yumi Saito-**

- youngest

-water bender/water style jutsu

- [weapon] whip or katana that both join with her water bending

- black hair to her waist with silver streaks

- blue with ocean-water green and storm-cloud grey shards that go to Byakugan or Sharingan

- white halter top with white shinobi pants

- [noticed by her] black shoulder bag/ whip on her hip

**Toki Saito- **[unknown whereabouts after the first Saito massacre]

- [unknown age placement]

- forest girl [unknown element or style]

- [weapon] vine whip/ fangs or extremely sharp canines with her claw-like nails [unknown actual weapon]

- tree brown hair with different shades of green streaks

- golden with silver and black shards [unknown bloodline abilities and extent]

- dark green tank top with baggy (army) camouflage pants

- [noticed by her] dog/ wolf or animalistic look

**Ashi Saito-**[unknown whereabouts after her sixteenth birthday]

- [unknown age placement]

- lightning/ darkness

- [weapon] 'vampire'-like teeth [unknown actual weapon]

- short,spiked black hair with purple tips

- 'blind' white that changes to Byakugan [extent of abilities unknown]

- white tank top with baggy black pants and chains

- [noticed by her] pale skin/ vampire look

----

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1:Back from a mission

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST! Here's a new story. Yes it has my own characters so deal with it. If you don't like it then don't read it!**

Chapter 1-

(A/N:The rookie nine and Yumi are about 16 years old. Kimiko is 17, Ammorie is 19, and Usagi is 22. Team Gai and Gaara are 17. Temari is 21 and Kankuro is 19. Sasuke never went to Orochimaru but he does have the cursed mark.)

"Naruto! Duck!" Sakura yelled. "Yumi! Move it!"

"Got it!"they said in unison. There was an explosion and yet the enemy still remained. Team 7 stood in front of him.

He did a few really fast hand-signs, "Change jutsu!" And then he disappeared.

-later, walking from Tsunade's office-

"I wonder what that jutsu was before he disappeared." Sakura wondered out loud.

"I-i'll ask my s-sisters tonight." Yumi said.

"There's a possibility that it could be affecting us and we could pass it onto anyone we come in contact with." Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

"Smart-ass." Naruto mumbled and Yumi giggled. "Hey, why don't we go to Ichiraku's for dinner? Sasuke and I can pay for you two girls."

"That's so sweet Naruto." Sakura smiled. "I'm in."

"I-i can pay f-for myself, S-sasuke-san." Yumi said politely.

"No I'll do it." was all he mumbled before walking away.

-Ichiraku's-

"Hey guys!" Naruto shouted. Turned out all of the genin were there. He sat down and Kimiko sat on his lap.

"**Hopefully Sasuke's theory isn't right.**"Sakura and Yumi worried.

Sand started tickling everyone's arms, "Hello Saito." a deep voice said from behind Team 7.

"Panda-kun!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a bear-hug. "Ne, w-where's Onee-chan?"

"Tsunade." Kankuro and Temari sighed.

"Not anymore." Ammorie growled, "Back off Yumi. He's mine."

"Saito, remember what I said about the jutsu." Sasuke warned.

"What jutsu Sasuke-kun? And what does it have to do with Saito?" Ino asked.

Naruto answered (of course)in one breath, "We just got back from our mission which was to take care of a rogue ninja and we were fighting him and then he did these really fast hand-signs and then he said 'change jutsu!' and then he was gone!"

Silence.

"D-do you know w-what it is, Nee-chan?" Yumi asked Usagi. (A/N: Ammorie is Onee-chan. Usagi is Nee-chan. Confusing I know. Even they get confused when I'm talking to them.)

"No clue." she sighed before pulling out her secret sake bottle. "Anyone know?" They all shook their heads.

"Actually, "Neji spoke up, "I do believe there is an old jutsu that caused the opponent to change genders."

Silence........and then laughter.

"Good one Neji-kun." Ten-ten giggled.

"And it affected anyone that person was around." he added.

Now there was just silence.........and then more laughter.

"Ne, w-we need to get h-home." Yumi spoke up.

"Maybe we all should." Kiba yawned. "How 'bout we all meet for training tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" came the enthusiastic reply.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about tomorrow?" Sasuke and Yumi said in unison.

--

_That's it for chapter one. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	3. Chapter 2:Wake ups!

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST! Here's a new story. Yes it has my own characters so deal with it. If you don't like it then don't read it! Get ready for a long chapter.**

_Recap-_

_"Maybe we all should." Kiba yawned. "How 'bout we all meet for training tomorrow?"_

_"Yeah!" came the enthusiastic reply._

_"Why do I have a bad feeling about tomorrow?" Sasuke and Yumi said in unison._

_End recap._

Chapter 2:

-The next morning-

**Team 7-**

**-Sasuke wakes up-**

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

Why does my shirt feel so tight? And what is tickling my face? It feels like hair.

I pushed the blankets off and, without opening my eyes, walked to the bathroom. I ran my hand through my bangs toward the back of my head, but my hand kept going....down to my waist. I rushed the rest of the way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The person looking back at me...was a female version of me.

She had a soft face with pale skin, dark, hard eyes that seemed to look at my soul, and midnight blue/black hair that flowed to her waist. She also had, not that I was looking there, a very large chest. She had a very nice body, full with curves. I stepped away from the mirror and looked down at my own body. Why did it look like the girl's in the mirror?

Flashback:

_"Actually, "Neji spoke up, "I do believe there is an old jutsu that caused the opponent to change genders."..._

_"And it affected anyone that person was around." he added._

End flashback.

"Uh-oh."

-Naruto wakes up- (his P.O.V)

"Time to get up!" I mumbled to myself. I sat up and ran my hand through my short, spiky hair......But it wasn't short...or spiky. My hair was long-to my waist, very tangled, and very straight.

I ran to the full length mirror in my bathroom and stood still. The girl looking back at me was...._hot!_ She had a nice face with full lips. Her entire body was full of curves and she had a nice size for a chest. She looked great. Her golden hair was tangled and flowed to her waist and her big blue eyes looked beautiful. I pulled out the collar of my shirt, looked down, and blushed. I'm guessing I'm the girl in the mirror.

"Uh-oh."

-Sakura- (her P.O.V)

Urgh. I don't wanna get up....but Sasuke-kun's gonna be training today with the other teams...but Yumi's gonna be there too. I hate Yumi. She's not a fan-girl but she's always being nice and stuff to Sasuke-kun. What is _with_ that girl? "I don't wanna get up." Wait! Why did I sound like a guy?............."Why do I sound like a guy?" I said out loud. "Ahhhhhh!!!' Even my scream was a guy-yell! I rushed to my mirror and saw a _very _hot guy. He had sharp, angular features for his face, big-ish green eyes, and his pink bangs hung in his face but he still looked hot and not emo-ish. The......pink night shirt he was wearing was tight and showed the small muscles on his upper body. The white sweatpants......well I won't go there. Oh no! That's me!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

-Yumi- (her P.O.V) (A/N:_I'm gonna skip the other Saito sisters just to get to the others. They're just boy versions of what they looked like in their profiles.)_

"Yumi get up!" a deep voice called through the door. It must Usagi's deep voice which means she's pissed. I inwardly groaned as I got up. I grabbed my clothes off the desk by the door and stumbled to the bathroom, rubbing my eyes. I closed the bathroom door and faced the mirror to fix my hair. "Ah!" I yelped. "Usagi!" Oh jeez. Why was my voice so deep and why was there a guy in the bathroom? "Usagi!"

"What?!" She's still using her deep voice which means she's still pissed.

"Something's wrong!" I opened the door and she was standing there...well....._he_ was standing there. "Who are you and what the hell are you doing in our house?!" I yelled. I must have a lot of mucus in my throat for my voice to be this deep.

The guy standing there started chuckling and then he was full out laughing.

"What's so funny?!"

"It's me. Usagi." he got out in gasps.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kusu, baka ne." (Translation: Damn, you're an idiot.)

"Am not, teme! Now what is going on?!"

"It was the jutsu that Uchiha and Hyuuga were talking about." Ammorie said...but it wasn't Ammorie. Instead it was a tall guy with short white hair with blood red and black streaks.

"J-jutsu?" I stuttered. "Uh-oh."

-**Team 8-**

**-**Hinata- (her P.O.V)

"Time to get up, Hinata-sama." one of the servants said quietly on the other side of the door. I suppressed a groan and smoothly got out of the big bed. My loose shirt was suddenly airy and my sweatpants almost fell off my hips.

"**What the heck?**" I thought, pulling them up. I grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom. I dropped them on the large sink and pulled open the shower curtain. I placed a towel on the toilet next to the bath and started adjusting the water for the shower. I undressed and stepped under the hot, pounding water. I grabbed the shampoo and squeezed some into my hand. I went to smooth it in my hair down to my waist but my hand didn't get past the back of my head. I turned to the full length mirror in the shower (only Kami knows why my dad had one in all the showers) and muffled a scream. I looked down and almost fainted.

"Uh-oh."

-Shino- (his P.O.V)

I closed the bathroom door, passed the mirror, and started the shower. I undressed and stepped in. My bugs hummed contently at the warm water. But why did I feel so weird? Something was off but I didn't know what. I grabbed the soap but it slipped out of my hands. I bent down to get it but froze.

"This is unfortunate."

-Kiba- (his P.O.V)

"Kiba! Get your ass out here!" my sister yelled.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled. Why did my voice sound high-ish?

The door slammed open and Hana walked in, grabbing the top of the blanket. "You're gonna get up now!" she scolded, yanking it down. I curled up against the cold air. 'Where are you hiding Kiba and why is there a girl in your bed?!"

I sat up and glared at her,"I'm right here and there's no girl in my bed." Her eyes widened and she yelled over her shoulder.

"Mooooooommmmm!" She pulled me out of bed and placed me in front of the mirror on the back of my door.

"Uh-oh."

-**Ino-Shika-Cho team-**

**-**Choji- (his P.O.V)

"Let's go Choji! You'll be late for training!" my mom called.

"Urgh." I groaned, reaching for my bag of chips from last night. I ate one as I got out of bed but stopped. The legs under the blanket were not mine. I followed them. Those hips were not mine. That thin waist was not mine. That chest was _not_ mine. I reached my hand up to the brown hair that went to about the middle of my back. That was not mine. "Uh-oh."

-Ino- (her P.O.V)

"**I get to see Sasuke-kun today! Yay!!!!**" I thought as I got out of bed. "**Too bad Yumi's going to be there. Bitch.** (Yumi sneezes.) **That girl needs to get her thoughts straight.**" i walked to my closet and pulled out my summer outfit. It was a purple halter top that hugged my curves and a mini-fighting skirt. (A/N: She doesn't really have much you know. No offence to Ino-lovers.)

I pulled them on and looked in the mirror. "AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

-Shikamaru- (his P.O.V)

I slammed my hand down on the annoying alarm clock and opened my eyes. Why did that hand look like a woman's hand? It was too long and soft and slender to be mine. I pushed the blanket aside and looked down. I had gone to bed in only boxers with sweatpants. Now I regret it. "Uh-oh."

-**Team Gai-**

-Lee- (his P.O.V)

"**Time to get up and go for my morning jog around Konoha.......100 times!**" I thought, getting up. I kept my eyes closed, challenging myself in my own home. I grabbed my normal clothes and got dressed. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, eyes still closed, and stood in front of the mirror. When I was finsihed I finally opened my eyes and smiled, giving myself a thumbs-up. I paused though....I looked different. My hair was more girl-ish and so was my face. I pulled out the collar of my shirt and a nosebleed started. **'I'm a girl**."I thought before I passed out.

-Neji-(his P.O.V)

"Time to awake Neji-sama." one of the many servants said quietly.

"I am up."I sighed. I sat up and I immediately sensed something was wrong. I used Byakugan but there was nothing different in my surroundings. I tried to ignore it and headed to the shower. I could hear Hinata's shower turn on and then a gasp. There was thud. I shook my head as I thought of how clumsy she was. I turned the water on and undressed. The air was suddenly very cold around the chest area and I looked down.

Oh.....That's what was wrong. I hastly grabbed a towel and inwardly growled. "Just great."

-Ten-ten- (her P.O.V)

I blinked my eyes open and groaned. I had been dreaming about Neji again and of course I had to wake up _just_ before he kissed me. Heavy, dramatic sigh. I slipped out of bed and walked to the mirror on the back of the bedroom door. I looked and immediately grabbed a kunai. (You don't wanna know where from.) I held it in front of me and the guy did the same. Oh crap.....That was me

"Uh-oh." There goes my chance with Neji.

-**The Sand Siblings-**

-Temari- (her P.O.V)

This is not good. This is not good. This is not good! I continued my mental rant as I looked in the mirror. I lifted the night shirt up and still only saw abs and pecs. I smoothed it back down and I sighed. Then I suddenly perked up. "**I'm a guy.......But do I have....?**" I pulled open my sweatpants and blushed. "**Yeah. I have it."**

"Wait." I said out loud. Even my voice sounded _nice_. "That means...." "**Kankuro and Gaara.**" "Uh-oh."

-Kankuro- (his P.O.V)

**"This is so awesome.**" I thought, shaking my hips. My new _very_ curvy hips. I peeked down my shirt and started 'guy-giggling'......but it sounded like a 'school-girl-giggling'. I pulled open my boxer shorts and peeked in. I started giggling again as I blushed. I also had other parts in place of other parts. "This is great." (A/N:Pervert...Wait. I'm the one typing him like this!)

-Gaara- (his P.O.V)

I hate this. I absolutely hate this. "I gotta tell Naruto." I said out loud and flinched at how girl-ish it was. I looked in the mirror again. I may look like a girl but I still had my guy mind and I had to admit I didn't look that bad...Okay. I looked hot. I stood up straight, pulled my shoulders back, and noticed out that brought my chest out. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and stuck my right hip to the side. Then I noticed how really girly I looked....and also how easy it was for me....

"Uh-oh."

--

**That's the end of chapter 2. i'll try to hurry up with chapter three. But you guys gotta send in those reviews. When I get good reviews I'm happy and when I'm happy I write better and faster. So send them in!**

**Whose wake up do you like best? Who's was the funniest?**


	4. Chapter 3: Everyone meets

**Keep those reviews coming readers! You want more, you gotta comment. So who did you like the best?**

**--**

Recap: (last one was Gaara)

__

Then I noticed how really girly I looked....and also how easy it was for me....

"Uh-oh."

End Recap.

---

(Yumi's P.O.V) (Toki- I'm writing to help Yumi out 'cuz you mean people won't comment and give her ideas. Tsk tsk)

"Let go!"Usagi growled at Ammorie and me as we dragged her along. I still couldn't get used to how deep her voice was. Kimiko whined beside me as we started to get closer to the training ground.

"Stop it you two! We need to see if this happened to the others and if it really was that jutsu we were talking about!" I snapped. Apparently waking up and finding out you changed genders wasn't the best thing to make your attitude for the day positive. Plus I had the feeling things weren't going to get any better.

Ammorie silently scowled. Kimiko continued to whine and Usagi struggled against our hold. We stepped into the training grounds, and despite myself I stayed in the shadows looking around to see who was there.

There were three people standing near the training posts. One girl had long brown hair, was wearing one of Hinata's black shirts and a pair of her capris, and had Akamaru standing next to her. She also had a red triangle on each of her cheeks. The other girl had dark brown hair with a high collar sweatshirt and Hinata's capris. The boy was a bit taller than them and looked very shy and a bit scared. He was wearing Shino's black shirt and capris and he had the Byakugan eyes.

I grabbed Kimmiko's wrist and stepped out into the light. Ammorie hesitated but dragged Usagi along after a moment. The dog standing beside the brown haired girl tensed and stood, letting out a bark. I took a wild guess and figured that was Kiba which made the other girl probably Shino and the guy Hinata.

Kiba turned around, tense and ready to fight, After a second he...she... relaxed.

"Thank god were not the only ones!" he/she (it lol) grinned at us.

After a second I heard Usagi and Kimmiko burst out in laughter.

"Love the look girls!" Usagi laughed, apparently forgetting she had also changed genders.

"Really 'cuz I think you look much better as a guy Usagi." Kiba snapped back.

"Oh just wait. Life as a girl is so fun. Especially when you start PMSing. You'll enjoy that bitch." Usagi growled.

"P-please s-stop it you t-two." Hinata stammered.

"Yeah, Usagi, heel." I said smiling sweetly as she turned and gave me a death glare.

Shino, who had been staring off into space the whole time, turned toward us.

"Did this happen to the rest of them?" He (she/it) asked.

"I bet." I said.

"I don't care but when I get my hands on the guy who did this-"

"Calm down Ammorie!" I cut her off before she got into gory detail.

"Yumi?..." I heard a slightly high pitched voice behind me and turned slowly. The girl looked like how I looked before I changed into a guy. She had long black hair to her waist, dark eyes, and was very curvy, even though she was a bit short.

"Sasuke?" I still wasn't used to how deep _my_ voice was.

"Um....Yeah....." he mumbled.

"You're a girl?!" I couldn't help laughing.

"Shut up! This is sooo not funny!" he said in a _very _girly voice.

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

How dare she?! How dare she have the _nerve _to laugh at me?! "Stop laughing!" Kami, **why** did my voice have to be so squeaky? I sounded like a freakin' fan-girl!

"I'm s-sorry Sasuke-sama." she....he...apologized. From the stutter I was absolutely sure it was Yumi.

"Um.........where's everyone else?' I asked.

"Somebody help meeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone else heard before a green blur shot into the training area and tackled me. "Yumi-chan! You have to help me!" Everyone started laughing hysterically. "Yumi-chan! Why aren't you answering?.....When did your eyes change?" Lee was so clueless.

"Get off me Rock Lee before I use my chidori on you." I growled.

"Chidori?" He really _was_clueless. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I can't go on being youthful if I'm not forgiven!"

"Just get off, Lee." I sighed. How could Yumi be so patient with him when he asks for help?

"Y-you should get off Lee-san." Yumi giggled...but it sounded like she was chuckling.

"Yumi-chan! You have to change me back!" Lee cried, bouncing over to her...which was _not_ the best thing now that he was a girl and wearing a skin-tight jumpsuit.......

"I can't, Lee." she repeated. "Don't you think that if I could, I would've changed myself back?"

"You are so right, Yumi-chan! Please forgive me for being so thoughtless!"

"You're forgiven, Lee-san."she sighed. "What was it you wanted, Sasuke-_chan_?" Yumi joked.

"I-i need.....I-i need some..." Jeez, Uchiha's are not supposed to ask for help! " I need some help." I mumbled.

"What was that? I can't hear you."

"I need some help!" I exclaimed.

Kiba started giggling and Usagi and Kimiko were chuckling. "Uchiha needs help. Hahaha." Kiba chocked out.

"So do you, Inuzuka!" I snapped.

"With what?" he snapped back.

"Girl things. Just like Usagi mentioned earlier." Shino replied.

"What girl things?" Kiba whimpered.

Of course Usagi didn't waste any time in listing the things, "PMS, menstruation cycle-that's a bitch-, wearing bras, taking a shower, shaving, worrying about the temperature because of certain anatomy-reaction, and the list goes on."

"What's 'menstration cycle'?" Lee asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Maybe Ten-ten can explain." Yumi smiled innocently as 'Neji' and 'Ten-ten' came onto the training grounds.

"I'm not explaining anything." Ten-ten said in her deep voice, crossing her arms over her (now flat) chest.

"Y-ya know, Ten-chan," Lee said, heading over to 'her', "You don't look so bad as a guy."

"Shut up Lee." 'she' growled.

"And you don't look so bad either, Neji-kun."

"Shut up Lee." Neji also growled.

"Yumi-chan." Naruto mumbled as he came into the training area, "I don't feel so good and I can't find Sakura-chan." He sounded even weirder than me!......Okay. He sounded the same as me.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked as she walked over to him. He blinked in surprise as a tall guy walked to him and not the short girl he was used to.

"M-my tummy hurts....B-but it's not my tummy."

Yumi placed her fingertips at his lower abdomen and pressed slightly. He yelped a little and I just had to giggle. "Is that where it hurts the most? And stay still!"

"Y-yeah. R-right there."

"Me too, Yumi-chan."Kiba whimpered.

"Me too." I mumbled.

"Oh dear." she sighed, sounding a lot like Kakashi-sensei when we're arguing with each other early in the morning.

"Do y-you need me to help, Y-yumi-chan?"Hinata asked quietly.

"I'd greatly appreciate it. But I'm gonna need all the former girls to help me with a certain assignment."

"Oh great." Usagi and Ammorie sighed.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" came a fan-girl-ish cry before Yumi got tackled to the ground. "Sasuke-kun! You have to help me! I've been changed! Help m.....When did your eyes change?" The guy had slightly long blond hair in a low ponytail and was wearing a mini-fighting skirt and a purple tank-top. I'll give you three guesses at who it is.

"Get off me, Ino, you freakin' fan-girl!" Yumi growled.

"Who are you and what did you do to my Sasuke-kun?!"

"I'm not your's Yamanaka." I sighed. She turned to me and her eyes widened.

"Sasuke-kun?" I nodded and then she tackled _me_. "No Sasuke-kun! Don't worry. I'll change you back somehow and I'll keep that whore Yumi away from you too." Uh-oh. She just _had_to call Yumi that.

"What did you just call me, Ino-pig?" she asked, trying to be calm but very close to failing.

"It doesn't matter 'cuz my Sasuke-kun will protect me. Right Sasuke-kun?" Why was I involved with this?

"You'll protect _him_, won't you Sasuke-_chan_?" Yumi teased.

"I'll protect her when pigs fly." I growled, escaping from Ino's grip and walking over to the shadow of one of the trees.

"Now look what you did, freak! Now Sasuke-kun left!" Ino yelled at the now scared Yumi.

"What's going on here?!" another guy asked, coming over to the small group. He had green eyes and pink hair so I'm guessing it was Sakura. Great. (Just to let you know, that was sarcastic.)

"Forehead! You're just in time to help me with Saito."

"What?" Ammorie, Usagi, and Kimiko said in unison, coming back to reality at the mention of their last (or former last) name.

"Not you guys!" she exclaimed. "Sheesh!"

"Guys don't go 'sheesh!' Ino." Kiba sighed.

"Just girls don't hold themselves so loosely." she fired back. "Have some dignity in that body for Kami's sake." Kiba stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same.

"Hey guys! What's up?" one girl called as she ran over to them, holding a bag of barbeque chips.

"So troublesome." another girl sighed. Guess who they are.

"Choji?" Ino asked.

"Yep! I was as surprised as you are now." he giggled, eating another chip.

"Oh my gosh! You've got to be kidding me!" Sakura and Ino shrieked.

"What?" Choji and Shikamaru asked.

"You are sooo not eating those calorie-packed chips. Please tell me you're not eating those." Ino begged.

"They're good." he whined. "Besides, I need to get back the weight I lost as a girl for some of my jutsus."

"Leave him alone Ino. You too Sakura." Shikamaru warned.

"You look nice Choji." Yumi smiled at him. "Can I have a chip?"

"Not you too!" the girls cried.

"I'll eat 'em whether I'm a girl or a guy so get over it." she growled, grabbing a hand-full and gobbling it down. "Now for the assignment!"

"Urgh." everyone groaned.

-in the village- (No one's P.O.V)

"Why are we _here_, Yumi-chan?" Ten-ten asked as she looked at the Victoria's Secret building. (A/N: Okay. I know they probably don't have that in Konoha but just go along with it and laugh. He he.)

"We need to help the guys with girl things just like the guys will need to help us with guy things." she explained. "Come on guys!"

"W-what are we g-going to do?"Hinata asked.

"All the girls! Join a guy, that's who you're gonna help. Got it?" Ten-ten ordered.

"Thanks Ten-chan."Yumi sighed in relief.

"You can call me Ten-kun for now." And then both the girls were chuckling.

"Come on Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura squealed.

"No." he said firmly, walking over to Yumi. He grabbed her wrist, though his small hand couldn't wrap around all the way, and began pulling her toward the store. "You're going to be the one helping me and don't argue." he growled.

"You know, you act a lot like me when I was a girl."she smiled/smirked. Once they got through the door Yumi pulled him toward the long row of dressing rooms where everyone else was. She grabbed a tape measure Ten-ten was holding out to her and pushed Sasuke into an empty stall.

"Alright. Shirt off and stand up straight." she ordered.

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

She did not just order me to take my shirt off?! There was n o way I was taking my shirt off when I was in a very developed girl's body and she was a guy. "Sasuke Uchiha. Stop being difficult and take the damn shirt off before I take it off myself." She definitely looked determined to take care of whatever she needed to take care of.

"I hate you." I growled, pulling the shirt over my head. I had worn a very loose one to try and avoid anything that could happen without me wearing one of those girl things....Uhhh, bras I think they called them. I heard Naruto (I think) squeal from the stall next to us and I forced down a giggle. He's probably surprised at the coldness...and now I'm starting to feel it at...

I looked down and a slight nosebleed started. And then Yumi slapped me. Grrr. "Pervert." she scoffed. She walked behind me and forced my shoulders back. I jumped as her arms wrapped around me and she placed the tape measure around my chest and upper back. "Stay still!" she snapped.

"I'm never asking you for help again." I promised.

"Basically every girl has to go through this so get over it." She walked back in front of me, "Stay here for a second." And then she was out in the store and I was alone....with no shirt on.....and it was kinda cold in this store.....Great. Yumi better hurry up or she'll be my personal training dummy for a year.

"Try these on." she ordered as soon as she came through the door. From the little peek past the door, I saw a nervous Neji and hyper Rock Lee. Ha ha to them. I took the pieces of material from her and stared at them. "Well what are you waiting for? Try them on."

Grr. How was I supposed to tell her I needed help _again_? "I-i..uuhh..I-i don't know how...." I mumbled. She sighed heavily with a look of annoyance. "What? It's not my fault I'm not exactly an expert at being a girl so excuuuuuse me!" Oh Kami I just sounded like a complete fan-girl.

"Whatever." she scoffed. Of course she didn't sound like a girl doing that. Instead she sounded like me when Sakura or Naruto were annoying me.

One note for guys: Never tell women you need help and never act when they get you angry. Trust me. Just don't.

--

**Sorry but I'm gonna end the chapter here. The next chapter will have what's going on in the other stalls. And the Sand siblings show too! Oops! You weren't supposed to know that yet. **


	5. sorry

I'm sorry everyone that I haven't updated in, like, forever. I've been grounded multiple times, I'm in my first year of high school and it's not going well, and i'm stuck for almost all my stories. Plus, I hadn't typed on Ups and Downs or Immortal Love 'cuz I was stuck and they got deleted! I'm freaking **_pissed_**! I think I'm gonna move my stuff over to mibba. It's another creative writing site, more for original stories but I guess i can put up fanfiction too.

If you want to check out what i've got so far, follow these instructions:

1)go to the site mibba (there is a .com after it. I'm trying to type this in a way that i can get the site's name on here. Maybe this will work.)

2) Near the top of the page there will be white tabs (news, review, articles)

3) click on '_stories_'

4) on the right side, there will be a blue box with an orange heading that says _'story links'_

5)click on '_search_'

6) for 'search for' type **water-bender1** and click on the arrow thing to change the 'in' to _'author's username'_

7) click enter and four stories should come up -I'll try to get some fanfiction up ASAP once I get off being grounded. (I'm not even supposed to be on the computer right now.)

Again, sorry I haven't updated. Please comment on what I _do_ have up.


End file.
